The compounds that can be produced by the process according to the invention are new; their synthesis has not been described yet.
The object of the invention is the production of gona-4,9(10)-dienes according to formula I below, which in terms of biological effects are superior to comparable compounds of the prior art which are accepted in medical therapy.
The invention also has the object of providing a technologically implementable and economically acceptable process for the production of the gona-4,9(10)-dienes.